Kidnapping
Kidnapping is a non-lethal method used to eliminate rivals in Yandere Simulator. The necessary preparations include Rank 1 in Biology, a syringe, and the tranquilizer. The description on the schemes menu is, "This scheme will end with your rival being kidnapped". Note: If used incorrectly, such as using the syringe on a male student or another female after one was already kidnapped, it will only kill the student. How to Kidnap a Student Yandere-chan must get to Rank 1 in Biology so that she knows how to properly attack with a syringe without accidentally killing the victim. Old Fundoshi Panties will make the process of levelling up her Biology stat easier. Yandere-chan must possess a syringe with a tranquilizer inside it, both of which can be found in the infirmary. However, in the future, Nasu Kankoshi will always be on guard and vigilant about keeping an eye on anyone in her office, and the items will not be easily obtainable. YandereDev plans to have the nurses hide powerful medicines in a locked container, keeping the key hidden in a different place every week. To find where the key is, the player must poison a student's lunch (possibly non-lethally), and then retrieve the tranquilizer and syringe while Nasu is distracted. For now, they are simply lying on the desk and in the drawer. Yandere-chan must also be able to ask the target to follow her. She can access this action by befriending the target beforehand by completing a task, or by having a high Seduction level. Alternatively, she can write the target a note asking them to meet in the storage room at a designated time. Currently only Kokona Haruka can be lured in with the last method; however, due to a bug, she is always killed with the syringe even if Yandere-chan has the prerequisites for kidnapping. She must also have a case to store the body inside the northeastern storage room on the first floor, as of the November 15th, 2015 Build. There is already a box there, but in the future one must get a Panty Shot Favor from Info-chan for it. If Yandere-chan has all of these, she must ask the target to follow her, lead them to the storage room and close the door, after which Yandere-chan can attack them with the syringe. As of the June 3rd, 2016 Build, a "Kidnapping Checklist" will appear onscreen when entering the storage room, informing Yandere-chan if she is currently meeting all of the criteria to perform a kidnapping. If Yandere-chan doesn't meet all the criteria, she will kill the victim instead. The checklist makes sure that Yandere-chan is possessing a tranquilizer, their biology stats are at level 2, the follower is female, a syringe is currently being held in the hand, and that the door is closed. The target will scream when tranquilized and Yandere-chan's sanity will decrease. Once they are tranquilized, Yandere-chan must place the body into the case. After the school day ends, Yandere-chan will leave the school and come back during the night to pick up the victim, pretending to be a musician from a late-night show. After tying up her victim, Yandere-chan will be so exhausted that she will go automatically to sleep and wake up the next day. Note: If the police are called because of a murder, they will find the student and take them out of the case. .|link=http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/File:KidnappedStudentFound.png]]If the player tries to kidnap Kokona Haruka and frame her, when the police arrive, they will find her sleeping in the case and assume that she hid from the police. She will then be arrested. The next morning, Yandere-chan can go down to her basement before going to school and the student will be there, secured to a chair. They will look at her wherever she goes. She is then able to torture the student or leave them. If a rival is betrayed, they will be tied up in the basement the next day. kidnapped. February 15th, 2016.|link=http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/File:2-15-16SakiKidnapped.png]]The next day, the School Atmosphere will decrease by 5 points because a student went missing without explanation. If the student was a club leader, then the club will be closed because the members do not know what to do with their leader missing. Trivia *In the full game if there are two kidnapped students in the basement, it is possible that they might talk to each other, or that Yandere-chan will put gags in their mouths so they cannot interact. *It may be possible in the future to tell a teacher that there is a dead body, so that they may follow the player. The player could then kidnap them once they are inside the storage room. *Yandere-chan can never let a kidnapped student free because there would be no way to prevent the student from incriminating her. Even if Yandere-chan successfully concealed herself during the entire kidnapping, the victim's last memory would be being alone with Yandere-chan in the storage room. She would tell the police and it would be over. *Kidnapping was put into Yandere Simulator sooner than originally planned because YandereDev hyped it up in an earlier video. *As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, the correct student model will show. In previous builds, a blue haired girl will only be kneeling on the floor, regardless of gender or hair color. *Any student that is kidnapped will have Saki Miyu's voice. *Male students are no longer able to be kidnapped as of the October 8th, 2015 Build. This is because the "Basement Prisoner" is hardcoded to be a female. If a male was kidnapped, he would turn into a gender swapped version of himself. *YandereDev has not yet explained how Yandere-chan's mother and father would react to a girl in the basement. *Pressing any teleportation number while dragging the sleeping student will have the body be teleported alongside the player just like any other. Teachers and students will react as if the main character is carrying a dead body. *YandereDev has stated that in the final game, Yandere-chan can only kidnap up to ten people. The original plan about how kidnapping would only work with the current rival will probably stay. **The original intention of the kidnapping feature was to brainwash them into killing the following week's rival. *The chair that Yandere-chan uses is the one her mother and grandmother used, judging by Basement Tape #1. *Once a girl is kidnapped, her fate is sealed. She can never escape, but she may die if not checked on often. The player will be able to choose to feed or starve her. *If the player kidnaps ten students without Yandere-chan disposing of them, they'll get a special ending in the full game. In the case of kidnapping less than ten students, Yandere-chan either keeps them as pets forever, or just exterminates them off-camera. *The pole was removed as of the October 17th, 2015 Build.